Dark Sorrow
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: a bit of a contination of the last episode, a few hours after. just had to get it written.He ran out of chances to tell him how much he loved him, not just on a brotherly level, but on a level much more complicated.


Sam lay motionless on the cheap hotel bed he and his brother had been staying in the last few nights, but no longer. They had gotten him, the hell hounds stole his soul and now he was lost in hell. Nothing but his body was left and even then it was hard on the young Winchester to even glance behind him where he knew the body of his brother lay torn at the chest, covered in dry blood. Sam couldn't bring himself to bury the body, so in the morning when everyone was still asleep, Bobby was going to do it. Sam wouldn't watch though, he couldn't. He had trouble watching his brother burn their father's body, but it was beyond painful to believe that Dean was gone and soon his body would be buried or burned, which ever Bobby chose.

Tears fell from Sam's eyes at thought of his brother, what was happening to him? Was he in trouble, was he loosing himself. If Dean was now a demon, was he like the others? Sam sniffed and whipped his tears away trying to make them stop, but they just kept coming, he was like a bloody waterfall. He gave a watery laugh at what Dean would say about this 'Jeeze Sammy your a girl. Quit with the chick flick moment.' But it just brought more tears. He would no longer be able to hear all those annoying comments again, no longer to be able to hunt with him, no longer able to get a tiny glance of him in the shower with what little the door was open. He ran out of chances to tell him how much he loved him, not just on a brotherly level, but on a level much more complicated.

Sam failed. He couldn't save him. Sam cried himself into exhaustion, his eyes fell shut but not once did he stop crying, it hurt too much.

_Dean lay bound in chains, they went in every which direction. Sam winced from the look of pure agony on his brothers face, hooks from the chains pierced places of his body, poking through skin and letting him just hand there. Blood dribbled down the wounds. Sam wanted to help him, just like so many other times to erase the pain he was feeling. Deans head lay against his chest, if Sam watched long enough he could see the two twin rivers of tears run down his face._

_Dean looked up and his green eyes widened in surprise. Sammy? What was he doing here? Please lord don't let him have been killed. But he didn't look worse for wear, unlike himself, who was torn asunder. _

"_Sammy!" he called out. Sam reached out for him, but he couldn't hear the words that were leaving his pink lips. Why couldn't he hear him? God he wished he could hear his voice, it might make this predicament a bit more bearable. "Sammy help me!" he had to get to him, he struggled against the chains._

_Sam wanted to help him, but he couldn't. He tried to call out, tried to tell him, but the words weren't reaching him, he could feel the tears fall down his cheeks. _

"_Dean!!" he cried out. _

"_Sammy help me, please!" _

Sam woke with a start, his tears running in another Sam woke with a start, his tears running in another Sam woke with a start, his tears running in another trail down his cheeks. The last words of Dean rang through his mind.

"_Sammy help me, please!" _

His eyes narrowed, there had to be something to help dean, he had to get him back and if he couldn't at least he could try and save him from hell. There had to be a way and he had a feeling it had to do with Lilith considering she seemed to be the top dog and all of the demons. He eased out of the bed and walked towards the lifeless form of his brother, he stared him. The once tan skin was now a pale pasty white, a sickening color, the dirty blonde hair didn't with health, instead it was a dull, plain and limp. He brushed some of the dull locks that fell on his forehead away.

"I'll save you, I promise" he said before he left him, leaving the apartment and heading towards the Impala. He needed to take a drive and feel close to dean, what better way than driving said brothers baby.

TBC...

_**A/N**__: finally got to this, can't wait for the new season to come! And when it does, another will sprout out of the ground like a pesky weed unless i feel like just adding one in. Please leave a review, see yha._

**Pampers Baby Dry**


End file.
